Heavy Toll
Dialoge (Johnny betritt Elizabetas Wohnung) * Malc (zu Elizabeta):' Weißt du, Chico... ''(Johnny wird von Andreas aufgehalten) * '''Andreas: Halt, was glaubst du, wo du hingehst? (Johnny will weitergehen) * Andreas: Bleib stehen, ich rede mit dir, verstanden? (Elizabeta wird auf Johnny aufmerksam) * Elizabeta: Johnny! (zu Andreas) Lass ihn in Ruhe, du Vollidiot! Kannst du nicht einen Drogenfahnder von einem meiner aufrichtigen Geschäftsmann unterscheiden? * Elizabeta (zu Johnny):''' Tut mir Leid wegen Andreas hier. Ist unmöglich, hier in der Stadt gute Leute zu finden. * '''Andreas: Ich soll dich beschützen, okay? * Johnny: Ja, mach dir keine Gedanken. * Andreas: Es ist mein Job. * Malc: Was ist los, Johnny-Boy? Wir haben mit deinem Mädchen geredet. Dann legen wir mal los, Captain. * Elizabeta: Ich hab nicht geglaubt, dass ihr Lost-Biker mit Typen wie Malc etwas zusammen macht. Die mit ihren Sports-Bikes und ihr mit euren Choppern. Verdammt, euch zwei zu sehen macht für mich überhaupt keinen Sinn. * Johnny: Tja, verrückte Zeiten, Liz. Wir befinden uns in ’ner Rezession. Und in wirtschaftlich schwierigen Zeiten muss man Kompromisse eingehen. Malc hier ist mein Kompromiss. * Malc: Yo, scheiß auf dich, du Clown. Scheiße, das ist keine schlechte Zeit für uns. Geh einen Kompromiss mit den Nüssen hier ein. (Malc zeigt auf seine Hoden) Na los. (er schlägt mit seiner Faust auf die eines Bandenmitglieds) Die Leute werden das, was wir verscherbeln, immer wollen. Scheiße, die wollen sogar noch mehr von dem Zeug, wenn sie ihren Job verloren haben und sonst nichts haben. * Johnny: Okay, dann müssen wir uns wohl nur drum kümmern, dass uns die Bullen nicht hochnehmen? * Malc: Genau, Alter. Yo, E. Erklär ihm, worum es geht. * Elizabeta: Ihr müsst ein paar diebische Spitzelsäcke schnappen und ihnen zeigen, dass ich ’ne Pussy bin, aber nicht deren verdammte Pussy! Sie haben einen Aufpasser auf der East Borough Bridge bestochen, dass er sie durchlässt, ohne ihre Ladung zu checken. Okay? Da müsst ihr Jungs hin und die auseinandernehmen. Entiende? * Johnny: Okay. * Malc: Das ist es, dann legen wir los... * Elizabeta: Dann verschwindet hier! (während Elizabeta noch mit Andreas schimpft, verlassen sie die Wohnung und Johnny, Malc und seine Crew gehen auf ein Auto zu) * Johnny: Ich glaub, dafür nehmen wir besser ’nen Käfig. Kumpel, kann einer deiner Leute die Bikes rüberbringen? * Malc: Versuch, mit dem Teil nicht allzu viel Schaden anzurichten, Mann. Zeig uns den Weg, Johnny! (eine SMS von Jim kommt an: Du kannst Clay und Terry mitnehmen, wenn du willst) * Malc: Was soll der Scheiß, mich vor Elizabeta anzupissen, Mann? * Johnny: Ich dachte, du kommst damit klar. * Malc: Hey, ich komm schon klar, Motherfucker. Sie ist einfach ein kaltes Miststück. Sie soll nicht denken, ich bin ein Weichei. * Johnny: Ich schätze, dann hast du wohl was zu beweisen. Kein Druck, Mann. * Malc: Fick dich selbst, Johnny! (kurze Pause, Johnny hat von Malc eine Sturm-Schrotflinte bekommen) * Johnny: Das ist echt ’ne dicke Wumme, Amigo. Nennt man so was einen Straßenfeger? * Malc: Der Name passt genau. Die fräst jeden nieder, der blöd genug ist, sich uns in den Weg zu stellen. * Crew-Mitglied: Ohne Frage! * Johnny: Ich schätze, Liz will, dass dieser Konvoi von einem verdammten Güterzug überollt wird, bei der Feuerkraft, die sie hier auftischt. Könnte interessant werden. (bei der Mautstation angekommen beginnt eine Zwischensequenz: Man sieht den Konvoi kommen, eine Szene an der Station wird gezeigt, in der ein Mann wild auf seine schwangere Frau und den Mautwächter einredet) * Mann: Süße, das machst du einfach toll. Ich kümmere mich drum, wir schaffen das. * Mauthäuschenpolizist: Das soll wohl ein Witz sein. Wo liegt das Problem? * Mann: Ist schon gut, atme einfach. * Polizist: Sie halten den Verkehr auf. Wo liegt das Problem? * Mann: Hey, wir haben’s ein bisschen eilig, okay? (zu seiner Frau) Süße. Ist schon okay, einfach atmen. * Polizist: Hören Sie, Mann, gehen Sie doch aus dem Weg. Sie halten den Verkehr auf. Wo liegt das Problem? * Mann (zu seiner Frau):' Denk an die Übungen, okay? ''(zum Polizist) Können wir jetzt bitte hier durch? * '''Polizist: Also wenn Sie nicht das passende Kleingeld haben, kommen Sie nicht durch. Das sind die Regeln. Ich hab sie nicht gemacht, aber ich halte mich an sie. Also kehren Sie um und fahren Sie nach Dukes zurück, okay? * Mann: Soll das ein Witz sein? Hören Sie, ich komme zurück mit dem passenden Kleingeld. Geht das? Lassen Sie uns einfach durch. Bitte? * Polizist: Bezahlen Sie meine Rechnungen und bringen Sie das Essen auf den Tisch? Drehen Sie sich um... * Johnny: Hey, sehen Sie, ich hab hier etwas Kleingeld. (schlägt ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht, Malc übernimmt das Häuschen) * Polizist: Aaahrg, aah! * Johnny: Na los, bringen wir die Scheiße in die Gänge. (zum Mann) Okay, das geht auf uns. Aber jetzt beweg deinen Arsch. * Mann: Danke, Jungs. (zu seiner Frau) Das machst du toll, Süße. Schon okay, komm einfach mit mir. (er fährt weiter) * Johnny: Also gut, dann mal los. (die Cutscene ist beendet) * Johnny: Gut, dass die kleine Familie nicht fünf Minuten später hier durchgekommen ist. * Malc: Warum werden die Typen, die in so kleinen Häuschen sitzen und Uniformen tragen, immer zu Arschlöchern? * Johnny: Okay, Jungs. Der Konvoi ist fast hier. Wir müssen das weiße Dreckszeug kriegen. * Malc: Das Ziel ist die Lieferung. (der erste Wagen des Konvois ist am Mauthäuschen) * Malc: Yeah, yeah, weiterfahren. Ist okay. Weiter, weiter. (nach der Schießerei und der Erbeutung des Wagens) * Malc: Wir haben ’ne Garage am Point. Mann. Komm schon. * Johnny: Malcolm, ich hab da mal ’ne Frage. * Malc: Kein Ding, Jonathan. Schieß los. * Johnny: Nun. Malcolm, es geht um deine Crew. Die Uptown Riders. Seid ihr ’ne Biker-Gang wie wir und die Angels of Death? * Malc: Ich weiß nicht. Ich mein, wir fahren Bikes und fahren sie hart, aber das Ding ist, dass wir keine schicken Kleider tragen oder geheime Handschläge haben, oder so. Nicht sicher, zu was uns das macht. * Johnny: Wir sind hier alle erwachsen, Malcolm. * Malc: Angeblich, Johnny-Boy, angeblich. * Johnny: Lass uns nicht darüber streiten, was die Vorzüge guter amerikanischer Ingenieurskunst gegenüber ausländischen Plastik-Fantastik-Schrott sind. * Malc: Oder darüber, dass ihr Jungs ausseht wie Ausgestoßene aus einem Bondage-Club. * Johnny: Oder dass ihr Typen ausseht wie die Republican Space Ranger. * Malc: Autsch! * Johnny: Wie auch immer, was ich fragen wollte, ist, was es mit der Musik und den Markenklamotten auf sich hat, die ihr verschleudert. * Malc: Das ist nur ein Teil des Vibes, Mann. * Johnny: Des Vibes? * Malc: Ja. Mann. Vibe. Wie wir die Dinge angehen. Weißt du, hat was mit Subkultur zu tun. So wir ihr Typen mal wart. Damals, so um ’63 oder so. Habt’s komplett verloren, wenn du mich fragst. * Johnny: Wir haben immer noch Seele, Mann. Der Lost MC ist noch da. Wir schreien es nur nicht über meTV in die Welt hinaus. * Malc: Sicher seid ihr das. Was auch immer, Johnny-Boy. (es folgt eine weitere Szene) * Johnny: Damit sollte die Durststrecke überwunden sein. Mission Fahre mit Malc und seiner Crew von Elizabetas Wohnung zur Mautstation auf der East Borough Bridge. Unterwegs erhältst du eine Nachricht von Jim, dass du auch Terry und Clay zur Unterstützung rufen kannst. An der Mautstation angekommen folgt eine kurze Filmsequenz, in der man sieht, wie der Konvoi ankommt und die Mautstation von Johnny und den anderen übernommen wird. Jetzt musst du warten, bis der Transporter vor der Schranke stehen bleibt. Nun springst du aus deinem Versteck und jagst die Begleitfahrzeuge in die Luft. Dabei kann es passieren, dass die Mauthäuschen umkippen. Erschieße alle Gegner und stehle den Transporter. Was so einfach klingt, erweist sich in der Spielrealität als nicht ganz so einfach. Die Waffe, die euch Elizabeta mitgegeben hat, taugt nicht viel, für die weiten Feinde ist die Reichweite ungenügend, zudem läuft man Gefahr, dass das eigentliche Ziel, der Drogentransporter, bei zu heftigem Beschuss zerstört wird. Besser ist in jedem Fall eine MP5 oder gleich etwas Ordentliches wie der Karabiner. Mit dem kannst du aus der Deckung heraus alle Feinde eliminieren, ohne dass du Gefahr laufst, den Transporter zu zerstören. Achte auf das Radar und erschieße die nahen Feinde zuerst, da du sonst Gefahr läufst, dass sie deine Deckung unterlaufen und dich von hinten angreifen. Manche werfen auch mit Granaten, da nützt auch keine Deckung mehr etwas. Ein bisschen Glück braucht man also auch noch, sonst ist die Schießerei vorbei, ehe sie richtig angefangen hat. Wenn sich keiner mehr rührt, werde deine Fahndungssterne los und bringe mit Malc zusammen den Van zu der Garage in Industrial, mal sehen, ob du sie wiedererkennst. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Malc stirbt oder der Transporter zerstört wird. Trivia *In dieser Mission bietet sich die einmalige Gelegenheit, sich einen Regina (die Begleitfahrzeuge) unter den Nagel zu reißen, da man ihn sonst nirgendwo findet. Bildergalerie Heavy-toll-01.jpg|''Andreas, du Trottel, lass Johnny durch!'' Heavy-toll-02.jpg|''Man kriegt einfach keine guten Leute, verdammt.'' Heavy-toll-04.jpg|''Malc und DeSean hören Johnny zu.'' Heavy-toll-05.jpg|''Malc, du bist mein Kompromiss...'' Heavy-toll-07.jpg|''Malc hier, der ist mein Kompromiss.'' Heavy-toll-06.jpg|''Ach, fick dich doch selbst.'' Heavy-toll-08.jpg|''Johnny, ihr fahrt zur Brücke und beschafft mir den Stoff.'' Heavy-toll-09.jpg|''Ich muss ihnen zeigen, dass ich nicht IHRE Pussy bin!'' Heavy-toll-10.jpg|''Pass auf, was du sagst!'' Heavy-toll-11.jpg|''Das Ziel, der Konvoi.'' Heavy-toll-12.jpg|''Lassen Sie uns bitte durch, meine Frau bekommt ihr Kind!'' Heavy-toll-13.jpg|''Hier gibt’s was aufs Maul, du Arschloch.'' Heavy-toll-15.jpg|''Okay, Hals- und Beinbruch, Mann.'' Heavy-toll-14.jpg|''Alles auf die Plätze, sie kommen!'' Fortsetzung *Datei:Annahmestelle-elizabeta.png Elizabeta Torres’ → Marta full of Grace en:Heavy Toll es:Heavy Toll Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Missionen Kategorie:Elizabeta-Torres-Missionen